


Personal Time is Better Together

by BeamsnBows



Series: Ask-Box Smut [8]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Misuse of shower, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Cat's away the Mouse has some 'Personal Time'... or something like that. Or more simply Steve surprises Tony in the shower during some 'Personal Time'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Time is Better Together

Tony leaned forward and pressed his cheek and shoulders to the cool tile of his shower. The hot water eased his tense muscles as it slid down his back. He groaned quietly as a few streams of water glided down through his crack putting a light teasing pressure on the toy currently residing inside him. After hitting a road block in his projects and making JARVIS put Fury’s name on his Shit List, twice, Tony decided it was high time for to relax and have some 'Personal Time'. Which would have been much more fun if Steve were here and not a Secret Fury Mission.  
  
Since his favourite toy wasn’t here, Tony decided on his second favourite, the aneros. This beautiful little toy could squeeze three fantastic orgasms out of him if he had the time. And would you look at that, time was all Tony had. He breathed in and out, relaxing all the muscles in his body and just concentrating on using the ones that counted most. The toy was slowly being rocked in and out of him, it was only a minimal amount but _fuck_ it counted.  
  
Tony let is eyes slip close to concentrate more on it, on everything. The way his cock was twitched constantly. The way his muscles pulled the toy in, almost greedy for it and it moved in the most delicious ways. And the way the small ball on the outside pushed up into his prostate as he pushed out. There was a constant hum of pleasure no matter what was done, and he just let it build up and up. Tony knew this first orgasm was coming, he almost taste it in the back of his mouth. And just like that it over took him, making him shut his eyes tighter and gasp as he shook from a dry orgasm. Everything was perfect he thought, as he was rocking with the after shocks and it was only just shy of too much. Perfect. Even the open mouthed kisses on his neck were perfect.  
  
Wait.  
  
Tony cracked an eye open,"Steve?"  
  
"Why’d you start the party without me?" he whispered back between kisses.  
  
"Cat was away too long, the mouse needed to play and all that." Tony said smiling.     
  
Steve hummed as he held on to Tony’s hips and turned him to face Steve, "Is that so?"  
  
Steve licks lightly at Tony’s lips before he pressed in for a deep kiss. The kiss is perfect to, and Tony moans through it.  
  
When they part Tony answers,"That would be so."  
  
He watched silently as Steve slid down his body to kneel on the shower floor. From what Tony could see Steve had large patches of fading bruises on his shoulders and torso with a spilt lip, though his smile is still stunning. That stunning smile quickly turns sly as he slowly takes one of Tony’s legs and places it on his shoulder. The action jostled the aneros into an incredibly new and amazing direction and all Tony can do is throw his head back and moan loud and long.  
  
Steve quickly gets to work creating a line of hickeys up the inside of Tony’s thigh up to his balls. Then he places both hands on Tony’s hips, because lord knows he wouldn’t be able to keep himself up much longer. Steve licks right up the underside of Tony’s cock until he can wrap his lips around the head. He suckles lightly, just tasting at first, but soon it becomes hard sucks trying to draw out as much as he can.  
  
Tony just takes it all in stride knowing it wouldn’t last long; he can feel it building again. It started in his balls, dick and toes and only rolling upward. He can’t catch his breath and he knows he’s babbling but everything is perfect now that Steve is here. All it takes is two dexterous flicks of Steve’s tongue in the slit of his cock and he’s coming. Harder than last time, and Steve just milks him clean with his beautiful mouth. All Tony can hear for a while is a rush is blood in his ears and when he really comes to he’s already dry, lying in bed and tucked against Steve’s chest. He smiles and snuggles closer as Steve whispers apologies about being gone too long and thinks yeah this is pretty damn perfect.


End file.
